Fiber-optic systems are varied in nature, with many supporting multiterminal distribution systems. One such multiterminal system architecture is known as a ring structure or network. The ring configuration is typically a closed path wherein terminals (nodes) are connected by a series of point-to-point fiber links. A characteristic of a ring network is that it requires continuity of the ring for operation. If a node fails, or is physically disconnected from the ring, then the network is no longer operational. In such a case, the optical path must be rerouted to bypass this node.
Prior art methods for changing an optical path include moving fiber switches and moving mirror switches. Moving fiber switches alter an optical path by physically repositioning a fiber by electrical, magnetic or mechanical means. Moving mirror switches typically utilize a single reflective surface to redirect a light beam. When the reflective surface is out of the optical path, the light beam proceeds along a first path. When inserted into the optical path, the reflective surface redirects the light to a second path, typically oriented at 90.degree. to the first path. Both moving mirror and moving fiber switches are dedicated switches. These devices are not readily suitable for use in conjunction with connectors. Further, a moving mirror switch must be precisely positioned in free space to ensure that upon reflection, the optical beam is directed to the appropriate fiber with minimal insertion loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means to accomplish a switching function which may be incorporated directly into connectors to maintain network continuity when the connectors are disconnected.